Pokémon Chronos and Cosmos Versions
Pokémon Chronos (Japanese: ポケットモンスタークロノ Pocket Monsters Chrono) and Pokémon Cosmos (Japanese: ポケットモンスタースペース Pocket Monsters Space), initially referred to collectively as Pokémon C2, are the primary paired versions of Generation VIII of the ''Pokémon'' series. The games will be released for the Display C. Should we work on this game? Should AM Studios work on this game? Pokémon Chronos and Cosmos Setting Pokémon Chronos and Pokémon Cosmos are set in a region named Sificos. It is a land both of stunning trails and peaks, and of technological advancement. Unlike in Unova where there is a contrast between these same ideals, Sificos integrates both into everyday life. The Tsilwot Tower is a prominent landmark to the west of the region. Other locations revealed include the bustling city surrounding the Tsilwot Tower, a waterfront market, a large white arena, and an airplane-populated area similar to the Mistralton City runway. The second floor of Pokémon Centers includes a coffeehouse chain. Sificos is also affected intensely by the weather, able to have an entire season of blistering sun or heavy rain. Characters Professor Whimstick is the Pokémon professor of Huloima Town. She is confident in budding new Trainers, as she believes that all legends start from somewhere. Living in a world where data about Pokémon are accessible at any time, she hopes that the children of her town use their Pokédexes not just to write down information, but to build relationships with many Pokémon. The player's rival (referred to as Aries in the plot description) is a more aggressive character along the lines of Blue and Silver. He just moved to the region of Sificos and is desperate to prove his worth as a Trainer by starting from scratch and raising local species. However, he struggles with the language somewhat, and is prone to spouting non-sequiturs, such as randomly proclaiming his love to the player character in the middle of heated rants. The rival is meant as an endearing nod toward Pokémon Vietnamese Crystal, a Pokémon bootleg infamous for its poor translation into English; and indeed, it is implied that he traveled to Sificos from Johto. Throughout the game, a (yet-unnamed) secret agent confronts the player, collecting information on Tenasklim. This local tech mogul is well-known for their monopoly over most computing devices, aside from Pokédexes, which are primarily produced by a competitor. The agent's motive is unknown, though it seems to involve unearthing a conspiracy surrounding embezzlement of Tenasklim funds. At more than one point, the agent expresses the desire to have the player infiltrate Tenasklim HQ, suggesting that doing so will be a required part of the plot. Features Event Pokémon Event Pokémon are now more of an in-universe phenomenon, unlocked on a per-game basis based on game progress and milestones. The conditions are typically quite harsh, but this new system ensures that event Pokémon can always be obtained legitimately, regardless of conditions external to the game. Event Pokémon can be received from any Pokémon Center, and the Pokédex will alert the player when a new event Pokémon is available for them. Most event Pokémon may also be nicknamed by the player, despite not being their original owner. Following will be a list of event Pokémon. Mega Evolution Sificos makes less of an attempt than the Generation VII games to cover up the existence of Mega Evolution. It is possible to use Mega Evolution during the main story, but valid opportunities to do so will not be as numerous as in Kalos. Following will be a list of all new Mega Evolutions. Past-region postgame After completing the main story, the player may take an airplane to a previous region for further plot. This is much like in Pokémon Gold and Pokémon Silver where players were able to return to Kanto, the setting of the Generation I games. Poké Ball View Poké Ball View is a new feature that allows players to see the insides of their current party's Poké Balls at any time. Previous bonding-related features are now accessed through the Poké Ball View. Using Poké Ball View to bond will also result in Pokémon becoming smarter about the player's intentions; for instance, being careful not to knock out Shiny Pokémon. Since battling wild Pokémon is rationalized as self-defense, the player has the option to use Poké Ball View within a short time after the battle starts, to send out the Pokémon of their choice. If the player isn't fast enough to do this, they simply send out the first Pokémon in their party. This does not apply to officially-arranged battles. Pokémon Refresh Pokémon Refresh is once again used to treat the status conditions of party Pokémon, wipe particles off of them, and feed them. Players may now use Pokémon Refresh to feed their Pokémon other foods than Poké Beans, including Berries, Pokéblocks, Poffins, and Poké Puffs. Doing so has the same effect as using those items outside of Pokémon Refresh, but may also cause the Pokémon's Refresh stats to increase. If a Pokémon is fed a food (not including Berries) from the region it was caught or hatched in, its Affection stat will grow more than usual. Pokédex The Sificos Pokédex is more deeply tied to other aspects of the game, serving as more of a smartphone that includes the capability to index caught and hatched Pokémon. It supersedes devices such as the Pokégear from earlier generations. In standard overworld gameplay using two screens, the Pokédex fills the bottom screen, aside from a shortcut to Poké Ball View that runs down the left side of the screen. A variety of different functions are available, and the most common implementation of these functions, apps, can be chosen between from a menu. The selection of available apps increases when set events are completed throughout the game. Certain functions can also interface with real apps on the console. In battle, the Pokédex provides the player character with the typical information on the Pokémon battling, so the battle interface uses a similar graphical style to the Pokédex interface, and more information about wild Pokémon may be available. The Pokédex index itself is now explained as starting out blank for the player character's advantage, so that they may get to know the species of the Pokémon world more personally, and to gamify this learning. In addition, by using Pokémon Refresh on a Pokémon species, more information on it will eventually be recorded. This is unnecessary for completing the Pokédex. Following is a list of Pokédex functions. Pokémon species In an attempt to further rejuvenate the world of Pokémon, there are more new species of Pokémon introduced than in any prior region. Unlike in the primary paired Generation V games, existing Pokémon do appear throughout the region, but they tend to be rarer—apart from certain Pokémon that were extremely rare to begin with, which can now be found natively in the wild. Following will be a list of all Pokémon species in the Sificos Pokédex. Regional variants While not being as publicized as for Alola, Sificos has its own fair share of regional variants. Following will be a list of all regional variants native to Sificos. Rematches Most plot-irrelevant Trainers may be rematched some time following the player's victory over them. The option will exist to talk to them manually and accept a rematch, for Trainers that are willing. Oftentimes, opponents' teams will have changed and grown since their initial battle, providing additional challenge. The intention of greater rematch availability is to lessen the need for grinding, especially in case the player needs to level a new Pokémon to get an advantage in an important battle. Ride Pokémon Ride Pokémon return from Alola, with all-new species and moves, including Dive. Thanks to the removal of Hidden Machines, Pokémon that have been taught HM moves may now be transferred from Gen VII games without having to forget these moves. Pokémon like Surfing and Flying Pikachu may, ergo, be traded. Seasons Seasons are a major part of life in Sificos, and will often affect the player's options in the overworld as well as the weather in battle. A detailed weather forecast can be seen via a Pokédex app, and is pseudorandomly generated factoring in the current system date as a seed. Sheeny Pokémon Sheeny Pokémon function as a second set of Shiny Pokémon with new color schemes. They are much easier to find, however, due to greater spawn rates and the ability to use the Pokédex's Sheeny Dowse app to find them. Tall grass Many types of tall grass can be found in Sificos. Yellow tall grass is introduced as having an increased likelihood of causing encounters with δ Delta Species Pokémon. Dark tall grass reappears from the region of Unova, and contains higher-levelled Pokémon along with the possibility of initiating wild Double Battles, but is mostly optional. S.O.S. Battles return, but they will not be possible outside of a specific type of tall grass. In S.O.S. Battles and, by extension, all battle variations involving more than one wild Pokémon, any individual wild Pokémon may be captured. Seaweed is naturally used as the underwater equivalent of tall grass, now sharing certain subtypes. Variation Experts Rather than battling Gym Leaders or Trial Captains' Pokémon, the player is pitted against Variation Experts. While retaining some degree of type preference, each Variation Expert is explicitly based on a battle variation, such as Triple or Rotation battles. Walking Pokémon The lead Pokémon in a party will walk behind or alongside the player character, size permitting, sometimes interacting with the environment in special ways. If the walking Pokémon is fainted, then the player character will carry it in their arms if it is small enough; otherwise, the next Pokémon in the party will become the walking Pokémon. Z-Moves Z-Moves return with about the same frequency as in Alola, due to the geographical proximity between it and Sificos. There is an extremely rare item that will allow Trainers to use just one more Z-Move in a battle. δ Delta Species δ Delta Species appear, heavily based on their iteration in the trading card game. These Pokémon look identical to their regular counterparts apart from having different typing. Their type weaknesses do not change, however. δ Delta Species are distinguished by a δ character to the left of the gender symbol. Wild Pokémon have become δ Delta Species upon exposure to electromagnetic radiation. This effect can also be incurred temporarily through the use of new moves and Abilities. Following will be a list of only δ Delta Species encountered in the wild. However, every Pokémon species has its own new typing for the δ Delta Species form, even those not listed here. Plot Pokémon Chronos and Pokémon Cosmos begin in Huloima Town, inside the house of the player character (hereon Sesha). The game uses a first-person view for this introduction. Sesha is getting prepared for their Pokémon journey, and one of the final things they need is a Pokédex. Sesha's mother calls them over to finish a piece of paperwork so that they can receive their Pokédex in the mail. The form asks for the player's name and ethnicity (from a series of color swatches), thus allowing them to customize their character. The next day, Sesha is shown waking up, with the camera in its standard third-person view now that the player has determined their appearance. Sesha gets out of bed, changes into their streetclothes, and walks to the front door, where a package is waiting. Sesha and their mother excitedly unbox their new Pokédex, and go to Professor Whimstick to get a starter Pokémon. Sesha is second-guessed by their mother at the last minute, but Whimstick reassures her that they will be fine, and that a Pokémon Center is always nearby for the worst that could possibly happen. Sesha starts their journey on the first route, Route 1 (Ikt), where they are interrupted by the rival character (hereon Aries) demanding a Pokémon battle. Naturally, Sesha wins despite the type disadvantage. Aries stumbles across his words trying to prove that losing his first Trainer battle in Sificos doesn't make him a bad Trainer; and then hurries to the next town. (If Sesha does not win, they will black out and return home, and their mother will heal their party. Aries will be waiting for a rematch.) Postgame Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:AgentMuffin Category:Display C Category:Ninkancho Category:AM Studios